Kate's UNM Encounter
by Loie
Summary: A one-shot I wrote for my friend's birthday. Kate finally meets the sparkly love of her life!


**So, this is a little something I wrote for my friend for her birthday. I gave her what she always complains about not having: her personal hot vampire lover. It kind of doesn't make sense (you'll find out why) but it was just a silly thing I did for her birthday present. So don't hate on the unrealisticness, please.**

**Disclaimer: If I could, I'd buy the Twilight rights and give them to Kate for her birthday. But I guess this will have to do.**

_October 1974_

I opened my eyes as soon as the pain subsided enough for me to move anything. The fire had finally died, but it had been replaced by cold, such a strong chill I thought myself to be ill. I doubted that, though. Even though there was a slight burning in the back of my throat, I never felt more energized.

I was surrounded by rust colored soil. No, it couldn't have been soil, it was not the same color, the same texture as the earth I used to play in as a child, the same earth that…someone washed off me. A lady…Of course! My mother! My stomach sank to my ankles. How could I forget my mother?

I lept off the ground in such a fast motion that I froze for thirty-one seconds, scared of what I had become. I looked at my hands, afraid of what I would see. Would I be like the Incredible Hulk and have green skin? No, Hulk didn't have super speed or agility.

Instead, I was faced with something even more horrific. I glittered! What was I becoming? I rubbed at my skin, but it was that same, unearthly, glittery white instead of my usual tanned brown. I examined the rest of my body for any other changes, but found nothing else. I couldn't wait to get to a mirror to see if my hair had changed color as well. I began walking to the road that was about 100 yards away, but arrived in nine seconds, though I was only walking at a casual pace. Strange. For kicks, I picked up my pace to a light jog. I soon found out that it was a relative term, for the scenery flashed by me at an alarming speed.

That was when I noticed something else. As the stubby plants flew by me, they were not blurry, but crystal clear, as if I were examining them with a microscope, I noticed every detail. Maybe my little boy's mind was getting the better of me, but I really felt like I was a new brand of a superhero.

A lone car whizzed by me, the windows down and the music blaring. The wind rushed past me and engulfed my senses with the most delicious scent in the world. No, it was a combination of the four most mouth-watering smells in the world. My throat now felt like it was a raging bonfire. Every instinct pulled me to the '73 Camaro. I took off full speed, racing faster than I ever thought possible with a feral growl.

I was gaining on them, ready to spring into attack when I was knocked to the side by another car. I slid into a cactus and the needles stabbed my scalp, but they felt like feathers tickling me. Was I immune to pain as well? I figured that the amount of force that the car slammed into me, I should have died. This was not right. I couldn't die. It all came so suddenly to me. I couldn't feel pain, I couldn't die. My skin wasn't the same. I had these crazy superhuman abilities.

I wasn't human anymore. That was for sure.

As I picked the needles out of my head, the mystery car, which I recognized as a station wagon, screeched to a stop in front of me and the door opened. Out walked a man just like me. His skin sparkled too, but he didn't seem to care about that little abnormal detail. Instead, he was more concerned about what he was staring at, which was me. I thought I was a wild animal, the way he walked so painfully slow toward me, crouched slightly with his hands in plain sight in front of him. His golden eyes were watching me warily, like I would attack him. But he didn't have the same mouthwatering smell as what was in the car.

That was the source: other people.

"Hello, young man," the blond haired, glittery-skinned man who looked no more than five years older than me said. "My name's Carlisle Cullen, and I can help you."

_August 2009_

"Make sure that you email, facebook, everything as much as you can. If you don't, I'm coming after you. No joke," Loie threatened as she hugged me tightly. When she finally pulled away, her eyes were bright with unshed tears. She and Mar were the only ones left to say good-bye. Em had gone to Eckerd over a week ago and Lauren left for New York three days ago.

It was too many good-byes for me. We were all across the country now instead of across town. The closest I was to anyone from now until Thanksgiving was a 3 hour plane ride.

That's what I got for going to New Mexico.

After a second set of hugs from both my friends and my mom, who was crying so much that it was making me bawl even harder, I had to turn my back to the life I had known for eighteen years. I constantly glanced back, only to see them all still there, staring at me. I waved nervously before stepping through security and on my way to college.

I had to admit that I was very excited for this. I had it all going for me at this school. Warm weather all year, full ride, and a spot on the flamenco company. Me and Eme would be warm and tan while the others would be freezing their asses off in the Midwest and New York. Maybe I would see Cute Flamenco Boy there, too. That is, if he didn't already graduate. And who knew, maybe something could happen. Of course, the chance of that happening was no chance. He was too good of a dancer to be straight. That or he had a girlfriend already. That would happen. I would throw myself out there and finally get the courage to be spontaneous and make an idiot of myself.

But this was college. Everything that didn't end up happening in high school was supposed to happen in college. These next four years were supposed to be the best times of my life. I could feel it. We all had it coming. This was our time to shine, even if we were all apart.

That was what computers were for! Forget papers and research!

The buzz of anticipation stayed with me through the plane ride, the bus to the campus and right into my dorm room.

Freshman orientation. It was the school's way of being nice and holding our hand through the college transition. I wasn't complaining. I could have used all the help I could get. And who knew? Maybe I'd run into Cute Flamenco Boy. There was a chance that he could be one of the mentoring upperclassmen.

I awkwardly said good morning to my roommate, Dana. We had introduced each other last night, but our conversations were nonexistent so far. I was in for a long year if it was going to continue like this. When I had more time and motivation, I would work on the roommate problem.

After showering, dressing and pulling half my hair in a barrette, I walked down to one of the cafeterias. Maybe I was too eager and got up too early because no one was around. I glanced at my watch and it said 7:45. Orientation started at 8:30. I found a tray of granola bars and helped myself to some juice. At the front of the nonexistent line, I swiped my student ID to pay for what most would call a meager breakfast.

I chose a table at the back of the dining hall, not really wanting to be overly friendly this early in the morning with the few people near the windows. I didn't want to ruin my reputation yet. That could come later during the orientation when I would get excited about meeting my new classmates. Then I could reveal myself as the sarcastic and quirky girl that everyone back home knew me as.

I was opening the wrapper of my second granola bar when I heard the most beautiful guy's voice. "Excuse me. Mind if I sit with you?"

I turned around, shocked that anyone would want to sit with a complete stranger who was me. My eyes met the most amazing golden eyes I had ever seen. I quickly looked at his face and body and almost had a heart attack. Standing behind me was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen in my life. He wasn't just pretty. No, that word was almost insulting to his appearance. He was beautiful beyond reason.

And he was talking to me!

After staring at him for what was probably an eternity, though I could never look at him enough, I found my voice. "Um, sure."

He gave a heartbreaking smile with perfect lips and dazzling white teeth. As he slid into the chair beside me, he held out a large, strong hand which I accepted with a faint grip of my own. "I'm Jason Applegate."

"Katherine," I managed to squeak out. I was still too mesmerized by his enchanting voice. Deep, but not too deep. And it was so smooth, just like his pale hands. But they were so cold! How could he be cold in New Mexico? I had to admit that the air conditioning here was up a little too high, but even I wasn't cold. This guy was like he had just stuck his hand in the freezer. I had never liked the cold, but somehow I never wanted to let go of Jason's hand. It took a lot of effort to do so, though.

"So, are you a freshman here?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Did I really look like a freshman? What set off the alarm?

He chuckled softly and shook his head. My fears increased by a thousand. I totally blew it with this guy, and I only did it in thirty seconds! The whole point of college was that you could finally be mature and act like an adult. I failed already. What was I thinking? I still wanted to be back home with Mom and Eme and my friends. Maybe not in high school still, but this past summer was unforgettable.

That amazing voice brought me out of the clouds and back into reality. "Well, you are obviously still back home because you haven't changed your watch yet. It's only 6:55. Even us mentors don't have to be anywhere until 8." He chuckled again.

The blood heated my face and I buried my head in my hands with my elbows on the table, attempting to hide from embarrassment. If I couldn't see him, he couldn't see me, right?

"It's okay," he assured me. "Better to be from Central Time than Pacific Time. Then you'd be an hour late!"I felt a light, cold weight on my shoulder. He was touching me! My heart sprinted, which it had no right to do. Jason was obviously here to tell me that I was awake way too early and set me straight. Nothing else.

I pulled my hands away from my face and let out a nervous laugh. "That would happen to me."

Jason shrugged and gave me another gorgeous smile. "That's why I'm around. To set freshman girls to the right time zone so they don't arrive at orientation an hour early."

"Thanks," I said in my trademark sarcastic tone, even though I was nowhere near sarcastic.

"Any time. And if you need any other kind of help—you know, where your classes are, homework, the best places to study—I'd be happy to oblige."

I couldn't believe my ears. Were his smooth voice and beautiful face making me fantasize? But he looked earnest and willing, like he was looking forward to another opportunity to spend time with me. Well, I was not one to reject miracles.

"Sure."

He grinned again and I almost let a sigh escape. "Groovy. So, what's your major?"

"Math," I replied, hoping that my accent didn't come out as much as usual when I would say that word.

"Awesome, me too. If you ever need help, I'll be your personal tutor, free of charge. Though I'm sure that you're smart and can figure out all your homework without me." The look of disappointment on his beautiful face was unbelievably adorable. This guy was not just being nice and helping me, the poor ignorant freshman. I was sure that he wanted at least friendship, if not more. I could definitely go for that.

I laughed at his compliment. He was so wrong. Calc last year was anything but easy. And I would have to take higher levels of calculus, too. I had a feeling that I would need his help throughout my college years. And I'd much rather have his help than Chad's. Unfortunately, I was afraid that Jason might distract me even more if he attempted to tutor me. But distraction was a good thing. "I don't know. I pretty much failed Calc last year. It was just bad."

His attention pricked up. "Why?"

I sighed. Calc was not something I enjoyed reminiscing about. "It was just not a good experience."

"Well, that was high school. College is better."

"I sure hope so." And in the back of my mind, I knew that if Jason was involved in my college calculus experience, it would be a million times better.

Jason looked over at the wall clock. "Oh, sorry, but I've got to go. I'm late for the orientation. Hopefully I'll see you there. But if we don't, what's your email?"

I replied by pulling out a pen and writing it on a napkin. I handed it to him and he grinned. "So, you're a dancer?"

My heart did backflips as he recognized what castanets were. "Yeah, I'm on the school flamenco company."

"Groovy. Maybe I'll come see one of your performances sometime." What was with him saying 'groovy' all the time? Did he watch too much _That 70s Show_?

"Alrighty. I might as well head out, too. Do you know where I'm supposed to go?" If I could, I'd stay with him as long as possible.

He smiled widely. "Yeah, the Central Quad, right where I'm going. You want to walk together?"

This day could not have gone better. "Sure."

We talked comfortably the whole way there, mostly about our lives back home. I told him about living back home and the good days of me and my friends going to concerts and late night movies. It made me miss home again, but with Jason there, it didn't seem so bad. He said that he was from Santa Fe, which I found ironic with his pale skin that almost seemed to glitter, it was so white. I couldn't help but let a very unladylike snort escape.

"What?" he challenged with a smirk.

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

In a freakishly fast move, he was in front of me, blocking my way completely. I froze, startled to say the least. "Really, what's so funny?" His expression was still amused, which calmed me down a little, but I was still on edge.

I tried to walk around him, but he was too quick for me. It turned into a game, with me failing miserably.

"What the hell?" I laughed. He only responded with a laugh of his own.

Dispite the fact that he was much taller and bigger than me, I made a final attempt by plowing right into him. He responded by putting both hands on my shoulders and held me perfectly in place. I was going nowhere and he looked like he wasn't even trying. I was so pathetic!

Jason chuckled again, which made me completely give up. I wanted to put all my concentration into listening to that laugh, not pursuing a hopeless battle.

He dropped the subject and we walked the rest of the way joking to one another. For once, someone besides my close friends appreciated my sense of humor. This guy was too good to be true.

"Well, I'll see you later then? I'll email you for sure. Maybe we can hang out together sometime. This morning was fun."

My heart soared. "Alrighty, then. I'll see you around."

With that, he flashed me another grin and jogged off to meet his fellow mentors who were in a huddle across the quad. Never had jogging looked so good.

I had a feeling that I would definitely meet him again. Not just once, but many times over. Something good was going to happen, I knew it.

**Yes, I put myself in the story. These are all real people, except for Jason Applegate and Dana. Their names are nicknames, though, for paraniod reasons. I also took out references to our life, again out of paranoia. For those of you reading my 2 other stories, I'm getting there. I still have school, but not at the crazy intensity. But tell me what you think about this one! It really makes my day!**

**--Loie**


End file.
